Zim se enamora
by invasora sabri
Summary: hay cosas que no decimos y tal vez, solo tal vez si nos atreviéramos a decirlas podrían cambiar muchas cosas, si me atreviera a confesar lo que siento, en este momento...ya me abrías matado...ZaTr.
1. El regreso de Tak

Este es un fic ZaTR espero les guste... ya llevaba tiempo de haberlo escrito, por eso es tan malo u_U

Bien era un día normal(normal en el sentido de que pasaba lo que suele pasar porque seamos honestos no es del todo normal)

estaban en la escuela la llevaba ya como media hora repitiendo la palabra muerte y diciendo cosas de que todos morirían o se suicidarían por sus horribles vidas, nadie prestaba la mínima atención y todos se distraían con lago(cada quien en sus asuntos) dib hacia lo que, al menos para él, era lo normal, lo mismo de siempre...vigilar a zim pero esta vez algo había diferente este ni cuanta se daba estaba muy concentrado en algo que estaba haciendo en una libreta...

-¿zim...está dibujando? no! no creo que sea algo que zim haga seguro está planeando algo...algo planea!-pensaba mientras miraba al distraído zim...que en efecto se encontraba dibujando...al él y la tierra invadida...por el  
era ya la 99° vez que la decía muerte cuando la campana sonó y se detuvo para gritar:-ya váyanse!-y todos salieron por las ventanas...seeh un día normal... zim salió todavía concentrado en esa libreta y en su "obra de arte" tan concentrado estaba que no noto que dib lo siguió todo el camino a su casa, y al llegar ahí fue cuando finalmente reacciono...

-¡asquerosa larva humana!, ¿porque me estas siguiendo?-grito, de verdad no tenia anda planeado...solo ese... ¿dibujo? deforme...  
-no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, mientras yo esté aquí no lograras invadir la tierra...-  
-solo...largo-interrumpió y le cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que dib respondiera.

Dentro de la casa todo estaba igual que siempre GIR viendo tele, novelas cursis o caricaturas.

-G.I.R voy abajo a...-volteo y vio que el robotito ni siquiera había notado su presencia- G.I.R me escúchame por una vez en tu vida!

-perdón amo es que estaba viendo a shakira en la tele -dijo mientras bailaba como shakira - shakira shakira

- G.I.R no se si te diste cuanta pero esa es gloria Trevi-dijo de mala gana

-no es cierto es Alejandra Guzmán-dijo y empezó a cantar-tengo un pobre corazón...

- G.I.R, NO CANTES!-chillo

- ¿porque no?-pregunto

-¡porque cantas horrible!-grito y GIR empezó a llorar

-¿que tiene de malo una canción para alegrar el día?-dijo entre sollozos

- suficiente voy a abajo- dicho esto se fue a la cocina y bajo por el inodoro

mientras tanto en casa de dib el se encontraba ablando solo como de costumbre...

-¿que estará haciendo zim en este momento?-dijo mientras encendía una tele pequeña que estaba conectada a una cámara que escondió en casa de zim para, obviamente, espiar

-¡cállate dib !,te obsesionas tanto que ya areces loco...bueno ya estabas loco-grito Gaz desde otro lado

dib comenzó a ver lo que ocurría en la casa de su enemigo...¡nada! zim solo estaba ahí tirado sobre una silla y por algún motivo estaba abrazando una foto...  
-¿que le pasa a zim?-se pregunto-¿de que será esa foto? es decir...para que al este abrazando...-

y mientras tanto en el espacio exterior...

-mimi!

-¿sí?-pregunto

-¿hacia dónde nos estamos dirigiendo?-pregunto estando entre preocupada y enojada

-no tengo idea

-¿qué?¿Como es que no tienes idea?¡ pedazo de chatarra! ¡Moriremos y será toda tu culpa! -grito mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y seguía gritando en un ataque de ira

¿como podía estar feliz? estaba flotando en el espacio exterior sobre el lomo de su U.C.I ,de la mimi que ahora estaba defectuosa y no servía para nada, solo era un asiento..

-jefecita, no le va a gustar saber qué es lo va a pasar!-dijo con preocupación

-¿qué pasa mimi?-pregunto de mala gana

-¡vamos a estrellarnos!-dicho esto comenzaron a caer a una velocidad impresionante, demasiado rápido como podían caer tan rápido si estaban en el espacio exterior?

Se oyeron demasiados gritos y cuando finalmente cayeron sobre lo que se suponía era un jardín se oyó un golpe seco...un horrible golpe seco, un estruendoso ruido que uno hubiera pensado llamaría mucho la atención pero no...Nadie noto eso, nadie noto que algo se había estrellado en ese jardín.

-¿ahh donde estamos, mimi?-pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza, el lugar se le hacía conocido pero estaba algo atontada por la caída

mimi de inmediato adopto la forma de un gato, como la última vez que habían estado ahí, y comenzó a observar hasta que llego a una conclusión:

-estamos en la tierra-dijo con toda tranquilidad- otra vez -agrego...

-de nuevo este maldito planeta-se quejo mientras se levantaba del piso

-jefecita, ahora es peor, no tenemos forma de irnos...-explico

-¡noooooooooo!-chillo y después ahogo un gritó de desesperación

en eso notaron que el jardín donde se estrellaron no era un jardín cualquiera de una casa cualquiera...era...era...

-al menos que le pidamos ayuda-dijo mimi mientras miraba la puerta de esa... ¿casa?

-¡noooooooooo! Eso es peor que estar aquí!

-en eso zim vuelve al piso de arriba y se encuentra a G.I.R todavía viendo la tele-

-si usted no lo hace lo haré yo-dijo desafiante la U.C.I

-nooo-grito era lo único que le salía, lo único que podía decir

-toca la puerta de la casa de zim-

-yo abro-dijo GIR súper feliz mientras se ponía su disfraz de perrito

-nunca dije que yo abriría- respondió

-a que si -mintió

-mientesssss!-chillo

- abre la puerta-

-hola

-hola-dijo, parecía estar feliz era eso o acaba de comer unos tacos...

-mimi vámonos- insistió tak

-¿tak? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto gritando confundido

-no te importa-respondió de mal humor

-nos estrellamos-aclaro mimi

-lo la lamento pasen-dijo el robotito

-noooooooooo, no pienso entrar

-¡a ti tak nadie te invito a entrar!-grito enojado de que rechazara entrar a su casa cuando ni siquiera la había invitado entrar...

-G.I.R lo hizo-interrumpió mimi

-mientes!

-Entra-insistió GIR

-noooooooooo-grito, era lo único que podía decir y lo único que diría

-mientes!- gritó zim mientras lanzaba arañazos al aire era lo único que se le ocurría y por lógica lo único que haría, algo era seguro estarían así por un largo rato...

-zim y tak se siguieron gritando hasta que se hizo de noche-

ya de noche...

-esto no tiene sentido-dijo enojada, una tarde entera se fue gritado...y ni siquiera tenía sentido...

-mientesssss- seguía gritando

-mimi... vámonos

-mientes

-¿cómo que miento, no entendí eso?

-mientes!

-eres tan tonto zim-se quejo tak

-mientesssss!

-bueno ya...

-mientes!

- bueno ya...

- mientes!

- bueno ya me voy-dicho esto se fue a quien sabe donde...

y zim sigue en shock...

-tak volvió no lo puedo creer,-dijo preocupado- esto es horrible horrible-grito mientras se arañaba la cara

-no es cierto-interrumpió GIR

-horrible-susurro

- amo, ¿se dio cuenta de algo?

-¿qué?-contesto irritado

-volvió a ver a tak y... solo se la paso gritándole

-ella empezó-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos enojado y haciendo puchero  
-ahhhhh-grito el robotito

-¿ qué?-pregunto asustado por ese grito tan horrible

- se me olvido ver mi novela-aclaro y zim lo miro enojado como queriendo decirle: me asustaste, casi me da un patatús, casi muero con ese grito que echaste ¿y fue solo poruqe sete olvido ver una novela?¡una estúpida novela!

-La vez mañana-se limito a responder, aun estando en shock...por el regreso de tak y por ese maldito grito!

Bien que tal? espero alguien llegue a leer esto... díganme como puedo mejorar! y una cosa...ya sé que la U.C.I de tak no habla ...¿o quién sabe? pero necesito que hable para este fic...  
Bien adiós...

Espero seguir pronto, a buena hora lo vengo a subir, mañana inicio exámenes -.-


	2. La nueva vecina, Una rivalidad

en una casa que había aparecido apenas ayer(y que nadie noto) tak estaba planeando una forma de irse...o de destruir a Zim,lo que pudiera hacer primero... ese planeta era horrible pero...la idea de quedarse y hacerle la vida miserable a Zim era tentadora. lo que no sabia era que alguien tenia otros planes...

mientras en casa de Zim GIR se atragantaba con waffles y Zim de nuevo estaba tirado en un sillón viendo cosas que tenia dentro de una caja, ahí adentro había unos cuantos cuchillos,uno que otro papel con algún ¿dibujo? y fotos entre esas una foto...la misma que había estado abrazando el día anterior, justo iba a abrazar la foto cuando...

-yo abro-grito GIR feliz como siempre al oír que tocaban la puerta

-primero disfrazate,el enemigo no debe notarnos-dicho esto el robotito se disfrazo de perro,pero ese disfraz de perrito verde no engañaría a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta...

inocentemente abrió la puerta y en la entrada estaba parada una chica con cabello castaño largo, traía puesta una blusa morada mezclilla de mezclilla, botas negras y una chaqueta que le llagaba esta los pies de color negro y en el interior rojo; parecía tener un problema pues apenas vio a GIR y le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo...(en el único ojo que dejaba ver el fleco que le tapaba la mitad de su cara)

-holaa-dijo el feliz mientras agitaba su manita

-u-un perro v-verde-dijo tartamudeando

-siii

-y-h-habla...¡los perros no hablan!...-grito

-yo hablo-interrumpió un perrito pequeño, café y con orejas grandes, una de ellas medio rota

-Gomi,te dije que esperaras en casa-regaño

-pero... quería conocer a los vecinos-explico el perrito

-¡GIR! ¿quien esta ahí afuera?-interrumpió Zim -ciérrale la puerta en la cara y ven

-es una simpática chica emo-grito feliz

-yo no soy emo-grito enojada apunto de ahorcar a GIR pero se distrajo cuando Zim se apareció detrás de el -s-su piel es verde...

-¿y? ¡ahora todos son críticos!-se quejo-¿y tu que haces aquí cosa-extraña?

-¿extraña?lo dice el de la piel verde...

-es de mala educación criticar cuando solo te preguntan algo-interrumpió Gomi(el perro de esa chica)

-tu perro tiene razón, espera ¿que? ¿un perro hablando?

-su perro es verde y no digo nada-argumento en defensa de su querida mascota

-¿alguien quiere waffles?- pregunto GIR

-no!-gritaron todos los ahí presentes

-hija, apúrate con el azúcar-grito una voz...

-¡es cierto! vine aquí porque mi molesta madre me mando a pedir azúcar-explico-¿tienen azúcar?

-denos azúcar como buenos vecinos-dijo Gomi feliz mientras se enredaba alderredor de Zim

-¡ estúpida cosa-extraña no les daré nada!, GIR ataca-grito

-taquitos-dijo mientras se enrollaba en una tortilla

-...-Zim no tenia nada que decir ver eso era...perturbador

-sera mejor que nos vayamos...o me traumare de porvida...

-pero ya estas traumada con lo paranormal y con la muerte de...-

-no me recuerdes eso-grito casi llorando-sera mejor que esa malvada y horrible mujer desayune sin azúcar...

-pero si no llevamos azúcar nos ira mal-agrego Gomi

-relájate,yo no dejare que nos golpee con ese látigo...no desde la ultima vez-al decir eso ultimo tanto ella como el perrito temblaron...

-porque teníamos que mudarnos aquí-recamo

-lo se los vecinos son horribles...no son normales-dijo mientras se iba con su perrito

-eso fue raro

-taquitos, taquitos-cantaba GIR

un rato después ya en la escuela...

-tomen asiento niños molestos-dijo la

como de costumbre dib estaba vigilando a Zim(la rutina diaria, y esta vez igual que e día anterior este estaba muy distraigo como para notarlo,cada vez mas confundido,primero tak regresa de la anda y ahora una vecina rara se mudaba a la casa de al lado...¿con tanto en que pensar quien le pondría atención a dib?.

-¿que le pasa a Zim? esta muy distraído...demasiado-pensaba

-bien niños molestos hoy se nos unen dos nuevas estudiantes,primero la nueva-vieja... saluden a tak-dijo molesta como siempre...

-hola a todos-dijo y casi parecía que estuviera feliz -otra vez-agrego

-¡nooo! ¡nooo! ¡nooo!-grito Zim

-solo por eso Zim...-si le molestaba que volviera...¡a molestarlo mas!-tak te sentaras ahí -dijo mientras señalaba un banco vació al lado de Zim

tak se sentó y miro a Zim de forma amenazante como queriendo decir:te matare Zim...

Zim parecía estar preocupado eso o asustado...

-y ahora la otra nueva estudiante nini personas horribles saluden a yina

al decir eso entro al salón la misma chica que había ido en al mañana a casa de Zim pedir azúcar,la misma rara del perro que hablaba

-hola a todos, me lamo yina pero díganme yin,me gustan las cosas paranormales y si quieren tomarme de fenómeno ¡que así sea!-dijo feliz mientras recordaba su horrible comienzo en su antigua escuela...

-inicio del flashback-

en un salon entro una pequeña yin de 6 años abrazando un peluche verde con antenitas

-h-hola,me llamo yina, díganme yin-dijo la pequeñita

unas niñitas se acercaron a ella y una pregunto:-¿que es esa cosa verde?-

-es moostlyd mi peluche

-¿llevas a un extraterrestre de peluche con tigo a todas partes?-pregunto otra

-mi mas grande sueño es conocer un extraterrestre y volverme su amiga,o si no un fantasma...-dijo con una inocente ilusión mientras se aferraba al peluche

-estas loca-grito otra niña y todos pegaron una risotada

-fin del flashback-

-estas loca-dijo una vocecita al fondo

yin se golpeo la cabeza con un libro que tenia en las manos y en la portada decía: "fenómenos paranormales: extraterrestres ¿mito o realidad?"

-no estoy loca-dijo con toda calma siempre oía eso...

en eso tak noto al presciencia de esa chiquilla extraña que ya conocía y sabia que no era bueno que estuviera ahí...

-TU-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban fijamente, yin estaba por aventarle el libro pero no podía llegar atacando gente por mas que odiara a esa "persona"..

-yin, siéntate-grito la amargada maestra-ahí-agrego mientras señalaba al lugar de atrás de dib, después el que estaba sentado ahí desapareció entre humo(se vaporizo?)

-igual el me caía mal-dijo dib para si mismo

-debes estar con alguien de tu especie...un loco-agrego la maestra

yin se sentó ignorando que la llamo loca

-hola,soy dib

-hola dib-dijo sonriendo, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien se atrevía a saludarla

-hoy hablaremos sobre la ruina...y el espacio, el espacio terminara en ruina y todos morirán explotaran y escurrirá sangre por todas partes, nadie sobrevivirá a este terrible final...(la maestra de cultura nos dijo algo parecido)

-¿de verdad pasara eso?- pregunto alguien por ahí(un desconocido(?))

-eso solo si los extraterrestres no dominan la tierra primero...-agrego dib y yin le lanzo una mirada asesina a tak

-¡no existen! y si existieran no les interesaría este mugroso planeta...-respondió como defensa a esa mirada

-correcto tak, el mundo se pudre...-dijo la

-¡mientes!-grito Zim- no existen,pero si le interesante, si sus lideres los enviaran a este planeta seria porque les interesase

-o para descaerse de alguno de ellos por ser un estorbo y interponerse en el camino de la ruina-grito enojada, todo había comenzado porque tak iba a defenderse de yin y termino contra Zim...

-¡ mientesss! ¡mentiras sucias mentiras! ¡mientesss!

un largo rato y muchos gritos después... era hora de la salida y Zim se dirigía su casa cuando...

-dib,¿porque me sigues?, asquerosa larva humana-pregunto

-¿que te pasa Zim? no has planeado nada, ayer estabas tirado en un sillón abrazando una foto...¿de que era la foto? y hoy te pusiste histérico cuando tak llego...¿porque abra vuelto?

-no menciones a tak ella... ella...-ni siquiera termino esa oración simplemente gruño mientras se retorcía,algo dentro de el se había roto...

-¿ella que Zim?

-¡ mientesss!-grito y salio corriendo

mas tarde Zim denuedo tirado en ese sillón (se va a venir quedando pegado ahí) mirando la misma foto que antes había estado abrazando...

-¡G.I.R!, ¿que es esta sensación rara que tengo?-pregunto mientras miraba a la foto como si estuviera viendo la cosa mas linda del mundo

-mariposas en el estomago señor-dijo hablando con una vocecita cursi mientras veía una novela

-sucias mariposas salgan de mi-grito y se dio un golpe en donde debería esta su estomago, claro si tuviera un estomago...

-¿no lo entiende? se lo explico es algo qe pasa cuando se esta enamorado...

-eso no tiene sentido ¿enamorado de quien?

-pues de quien aparece en esa foto-dijo mientras señalaba la foto y después soltó una risita

-¡ mientesssss!

-ohh wow ¿sera cierto?-dijo mimi

-¿que hace ella aquí G.I.R?

-pues...

-...

-ya empezó mi novela!

-que tarde es me voy-dijo y salio corriendo

-¿que hacia aquí?

-¿quiere pan tostado?-dijo mientras acercaba una bandeja llena de panes medio quemados

y mientras en al casa de al lado...

-¿que hace tak aquí? nada bueno de seguro...

-hija deja de hablar sola-grito una voz desde abajo

-ma' estoy hablando con Gomi-grito yin

-he, ¿que? me estabas diciendo algo-respondió Gomi

-vas a traumar al pobre perro-insistió

-madre,juro que cuando estemos bajo dominio extraterrestre y todo dependa de mi lo lamentaras

-los extraterrestres no existen-argumento

-ahhh,claro que si-respondió yin ofendida-por amor al sándwich alguien tiene que creerme...

-yo te creo-dijo Gomi mientras se frotaba contra ella como un gato...

-alguien humano...-explico


	3. El beso

Era un día de lo más normal (?), cada quien asiendo lo que debiera hacer, tak buscando la forma de destruir a zim y ya tenía varios planes...(muajaja);yin estaba planeando investigar a tak, tenía que saber de una forma u otra que tenía planeado, tenía que detener lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, lo que fuera!...dib espiaba a zim(que gran novedad),GIR veía la tele feliz y preparaba tacos y...todos hacían algo punto.

En casa de zim...

-mis altos, han...pasado cosas raras en los últimos días...

-¿cosas raras? ¿Cómo que te encuentres a un gemelo malvado?-interrumpió purpura

-¿qué?-respondió zim

-amigo te dije que no vieras tantas películas-dijo rojo mientras le daba un zape a su amigo-bueno...continua...

-aburriéndonos-agrego purpura

-como decía, mis altos, cosas raras han pasado, primero una rara ñiña (?) (Ñiña?) Se mudo a la casa de al lado y tiene un extraño perro que habla y vino a pedir azúcar y... ¡NISIQUIERA TENEMOS AZURCAR!...

-¿qué tiene de raro?, le gente pide azúcar todo el tiempo...-explico rojo prestándole la mínima atención...

-y-y-y GIR-grito mientras agitaba al robotito-¡está muy cursi! Se la pasa viendo novelas y diciendo estupideces como algo sobre unas mariposas y...

-es estúpido...-interrumpió purpura

-ustedes dijeron que era avanzado…

Rojo se estampo la mano contra la cara

-no es estúpido es avanzado-respondió purpura

-oíste! no eres estúpido eres avanzado, no eres estúpido eres avanzado ¡NO ERES ESTUPIDO ERES AVANZADOOOO! ¡AVANZADO!-grito zim mientras sacudía a GIR

-wiiiwjiiiiii, otra vez -decía GIR

a purpura le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo y rojo estaba respirando en una bolsa para tratar de calmarse

-zim, si no tienes nada mejor con que molestar

-¡y lo peor! hasta me dieron cañangas ñangas y...

-¡zim!, ve al punto y habla rápido, oh nos perderemos al novela (los altos ven novelas?)-explico purpura

-¡es cierto! se quedo muy interesando el ultimo capitulo de "te quiero...

-matar"-agrego purpura

-lo peor es... es... es que tak está aquí en la tierra, es horrible, horrible

-¿qué tiene de malo?-pregunto GIR- ayer estaba abrazando la foto que tiene de ella ( :O)

-¡mientes!-chillo

-pero, aquí esta la foto-dijo mientras acercaba la foto

-eso es privado...

-ah, el amor, el amor-suspiro rojo

-¿cual amor? ¡Ningún amor!...-hubiera continuado pero se quedo pensativo...muy pensativo

-zim, zim, ¡zim! ¡ZIM!, más altos llamando a zim...

y por fin reacciono -...perdonen mis altos, no se como lo hace pero tak se mete en mi cabeza, quiere dominarme, quiere meterse en mi mente pero no la dejare! es un buen plan...un gran plan, no sé como lo hizo...pero no dejare que siga dentro de mi cabeza, aunque no pueda sacarla...

-estas muy paranoico...-respondió purpura

-está dentro de mi cabeza, ¡no puedo sacarla! ¡SAL DE LA CABEZA DE ZIM!-grito se golpe varias veces en cabeza, y si apropósito (pobre, paranoico, zim...)

-zim, tak no tiene la culpa de nada...el que piensa en ella eres tu...-explico rojo

-¡no mencione a tak! ella...ella...-y de nuevo no termino al frase solo se retorció y se oyó un crujido, definitivamente algo en su interior se había roto...

-¿que se rompió dentro de ti?-pregunto purpura abriendo un ojo más que otro(o. O)

y en eso llego tak...(oh, interesante)

-oh, llego la novia-se burlo purpura

-m-mient-mientes-susurro zim y de nuevo se oyó ese crujido

-deberías revisar eso...podrías estar mal-dijo purpura

-mis altos, sino fueran mis altos...-dijo con voz dulce y tranquila-¡los asesinaría!

Estaba enojada porque al alto purpura se le hubiera ocurrido decir eso, insinuar que ella y esa cosa (zim)...ahhg se le retorcían las tripas(o lo que tengan)

nota: quién sabe si tengan tripas...pero digamos tripas...

-tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-dijo rojo y corto al transmisión

-¡zim! tonto, tonto, horrible, zim-dijo casi con ternura mientras acariciaba una de las antenas de zim-sabes, ahora que estoy aquí otra vez puedo enfocarme en cosas importantes, como destruirte-dijo mientras jugaba con la antena

-deja de jugar con mis antenas, no pienso bien cuando les hacen algo a mis antenitas-dicho esto se empezó a perder en un recuerdo y no escucho ni media palabra de lo que decía tak...

-inicio del flashback-

Se ve aun pequeñito zim y a un amigo (oh? tubo amigos?) discutiendo por algo...

-si

-no

-si

-nooo

-empieza a acariciar las antenas de zim-

-sí-se tira en el piso y se frota contra el otro Irken como si fuera un gato (?)-

-fin del flashback-

-¡zim!-grito mientras lo sacudía y este reacciono-¿has oído algo que lo que dije?¿no? no importa igual prepárate para sentir como escurres en sangre-dicho esto cerro al mano, y luego al abrió, de su guante salieron unas puntas metálicas grandes y afiladas capaces de atravesar huesos...acerco peligrosamente la mano a la cabeza de zim, seguramente con la intención de aplastar su cabeza hasta que explotara y escurrieran sangre y cosas pegajosas...

-casa de dib-

Dib estaba viendo todo desde su casa... (Por esa camarita)

-¡nooo!, no puedo ver a zim morir-agarra una bolsa de palomitas-ahora si...

-casa de zim-

-nooojiiii-grito GIR- mejor...beso!-dijo y empujo a tak contra zim haciendo que...como el dijo...se besaran, accidentalmente(no me maten), pero no duro mucho...cuando apenas comenzaban a dejarse llevar por el momento o por lo menos zim... y GIR estaba a punto de dejar de empujar a tak con la esperanza de que no se separarían y cuando dib estaba a punto de vomitar sobre las palomitas al ver eso...tak empujo a zim y este se vino pegando con una pared,luego se volteo hacia GIR lo tomo de la cabeza y lo lanzo, después solo después de eso se fue...

¿Qué tal el beso?-dijo GIR hablando cursimente mientras ayudaba a su amo a levantarse

-estoy confundido

-eso pasa en las novelas (nunca deje de ver novelas xD) pero después todo empieza a tener sentido

-estoy muerto...

-está enamorado-canturreo el robotito

-¿oye que hacia mimi aquí ayer?-dijo para cambiara de tema

-emmm... pues...¡taquitos!

- ves que estoy muriendo y todavía molestas-chillo zim

-perdón jefecito

Mientras tanto en la casa de tak...

-mimi, acabo de vivir lo ms asqueroso de mis 150 años de vida...

-wwiijii, ¿qué paso?

-cosas horribles... y zim -escalofríos- zim

-¿zim?

-ahh aunque...

-¿aunque?

-está bien, tal vez...

-¿tal vez? ¿Tal vez qué?

-no, eso es ridículo... mañana destruiré a zim, y si no cuando logre por fin destruirlo, no importa el día solo destruirlo

-¡destrucción!

-¡mimi no!

-pero usted fue quien dijo eso, y muchas frases incompletas y...y... ¿quiere explicarme?-pregunto mimi

y mientras afuera de la casa de zim, entra unos arbustos estaba yin, qué...dedicándose a vigilar a tak la había seguido hasta la casa de zim y visto todo...ahora lo sabía, no era solo tak el vecino(zim) también era uno de ellos, uno de esos extraterrestres...

-yo abro-grito GIR feliz mientras se metía en el disfraz de perrito

Apenas abrió la puerta entro rápidamente yin seguida por Gomi

-sé lo que eres, zim ¿te llamas zim, verdad?

-¡YO SOY ZIM!

-sí, si, como sea-dijo restándole importancia-sé lo que eres y no dejare que ni tu ni tak tengan al tierra para sus obscuros propósitos...

-nadie va a creerte...

-silencio, asquerosa larva extraterrestre...

-¿larva?-interrumpió ofendido-yo soy el grande y poderoso zim

-¿si eres tan poderoso porque no has logrado dominar la tierra aun?-pregunto

-dib-susurro con desprecio

-¿dib? ¿El del salón?

-¿cuántos asquerosos-estúpidos-humanos-cabezones llamados dib conoces?- respondió

-no le digas cabezón...-grito-y ustedes asquerosos Irkens son horribles, no sirven para anda, tus lideres se sientan todo el día a comer donas, si pasaran menos tiempo tragando tal vez serian n mejor imperio...

-¡no insultes a los más altos!-chillo

-Gomi, ya sabes que hacerle...-dijo y le hizo una señal al perrito que abrió, ridículamente demasiado su boca(a pesar de ser un perro pequeño) y se abalanzo contra la cabeza de zim estaba por meterse toda la cabeza de zim a su boca cuando...

-¡taquitos!-grito GIR y empezó a lanzar tacos... yin salió corriendo y se llevo arrastrando a Gomi quien aun seguía queriendo comerse a zim (?)

-¡lamentaras el día en que te metiste con yin! y ¡tak también lo lamentara!-grito

-fue usted asquerosa larva humana yin, quien se metió en los asuntos de zim...y en cuando a tak... ¡que sufra! porque si no la matas hoy...¡mañana ella me matara a mí!


	4. Ami si me importo

En la escuela...

¿han escuchado la frase "cada quien por su lado"? bueno, aquí era así,cada quien solo, sólito haciendo...lo suelen hacer,estaban en descanso,todos en la cafetería,yin estaba sentada en el piso en un rincón (típica antisocial)concentrada en un dibujo que parecía ser un Irken,enormes ojos,antenas...si definitivamente era un Irken,en eso...

yin alzo la mirada para ver quien se había parado frente a ella y estaba tapando la luz, ahí estaba el vecino(Zim), los vecinos de yin nunca habían sido normales siempre que se mudaba tenia vecinos raros... pero un extraterrestre eso ¡rompía récord de rareza!

-ayer,usted asquerosa humana yin,fue a mi base a meterse en los asuntos de Zim-dijo el

-¿y?, muévete me tapas la luz-respondió

-ahora, mi venganza-dicho esto le arrebato la libreta en al que se encontraba dibujando la levanto y grito- ¡alerta de fenómeno!-y todos voltearon rápidamente dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo

-tenemos un dib 2-agrego-miren las cosas raras que dibuja-dijo mientras pasaba el cuaderno a todos

-esta loca-agrego una vocecita al fondo,y nadie supo quien lo dijo...

la libreta siguió pasando entre todos asta que llego a dib, que en vez de pensar lo que todos sabia perfectamente lo que sentía, el ser llamado loco, ser odiado social mente, que nadie te crea...

-no esta loca-dijo

-claro que si,bueno para un loco como tu...

-no es verdad pero ¿ustedes que pueden saber? son ignorantes que no quieren creer y a todo lo diferente le llaman "loco", espero nunca ser como ustedes...-interrumpió entre enojado y frustrado toda su vida lo maltrataban y llamaban loco, no permitiría que a ella que acababa de llegar le hicieran lo mismo, todavía tenia oportunidad...(casi lloro xD)

-estas loco-chillo la multitud y todos volvieron a lo que sea que estaban haciendo

-si ya terminaste de ridiculizarla y ridiculizarme a mi Zim...

-no,yo solo ridiculice a la asquerosa humana yin, tu te ridículamente solo-dijo Zim y se alejo feliz, ya había tenido su preciosa venganza

-entonces ¿te llamas yin?-pregunto dib

-si,y tu eres dib, gracias por defenderme o lo que sea que fue eso

-naaa, llevo toda mi vida soportándolos y no iba permitir que le hagan lo mismo a alguien que no tiene nada de rara,ni loca

ellos siguieron hablando tranquilamente cuando alguien desde otro lado los veía y grito:

-¡pareja de locos!

-no me sorprende son tal para cual-agrego alguien mas

-si, si, dib y dib 2 (xD)

yin tomo a dib del brazo y lo arrastro asta una mesa y una vez arriba de la mesa...

-miren,miren a dib, llevan no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo maltratandolo, y ahora la pregunta ¿porque? por la misma razón que se burlaron de mi hoy,por ser "raro", por estar "loco" pero algún día se arrepentirán y desearan no aber sido tan crueles con nosotros, algún día cuando esa cosa-grito mientras señalaba a Zim- domine la tierra y la humanidad sea exterminada por los asquerosos Irkens, entonces se arrepentirán, gracias-termino y todos,incluyendo a Zim, les lanzaron comida

y llego la ...

-¿quien inicio esto?-pregunto mas enojada que de costumbre

todos señalaron a yin y dib (que aunque no había dicho nada ya había sido involucrado),que estaban enterrados en puré de papa(creo que se me antojo)

-ustedes,limpiaran todo,¡CON LA LENGUA!-dijo la horrible maestra

-no seria mejor usar ese trapedor-dijo yin mientras señalaba un trapedor que en el momento que la maestra lo vio se partió en dos...

-no, con la lengua-insistió

-pero...

-¡empieza a lamber!

-pero es que...-no se atrevió a terminar esa frase porque se asusto con la horrible mirada que le lanzaba esa enfurecida mujer

-no protestes solo hazle caso-dijo dib

-muuuy bieeen-respondió

-el resto ¡a clases!-grito y todos salieron corriendo

la decía algunas idioteces de que lady gaga dominaría el mundo(?) y cosas así(lady gaga seriously?)nadie ponía atención y cada minuto parecía eterno, Zim estaba muriendo de preocupación sabia que tak iba a hacerle cosas horribles...horribles.  
(malo es un amor no correspondido...ahora imagina que te odie tu mas grande amor)

en toda la mañana no le había prestado la atención mínima pero seguro era parte de su plan,hacer que Zim se asustara luego no le hace nada, se confía de que no le hará nada y cuando menos se lo espere... ¡adiós!, Zim se va al otro mundo...

-seguro es parte de su plan,cuando menos lo espere...me atacara por la espalda y-y... y pasaran cosas horribles...-pensaba Zim

y mientras entre puré de papa...

-yo creo que no volveré a comer pire de papa-dijo dib

-perdón, esto es todo mi culpa...-dijo yin mientras salia de entre montones de puré y otras cosas que quien sabe que fueran-pero es que me enoje de que nos digan que estamos locos por culpa de esos asquerosos Irkens...

-pero se van a arrepentir-dijo entre risas nerviosas-¿que sabes tu de los Irkens?-pregunto

-se que tak es uno de ellos y que mi vecino, Zim, también lo es y...se muchas otras cosas que no pienso mencionar...-respondió yin

-desde que Zim llego aquí he pasado todo el tiempo deteniéndolo,¿para que? para salvar a un planeta que no me quiere...-dijo y fue interrumpido

-yo te quiero-susurro

-¿que?-pregunto,ese susurro había sido inentendible

-nada,dime ¿que tan inteligente es Zim?¿tenemos que preocuparnos?-pregunto  
-¿tenemos? ¡tenemos!-pensó-no, no demasiado... si fuera menos torpe quizas lograra algo, lo único que podría servirle es que es demasiado perseverante jamas se rendirá, por eso no podemos rendirnos-respondió

-es cierto, no podemos rendirnos, pero... quizas ¿lograr que se rinda?-agrego yin

-no se rendirá, aunque ultimadamente algo le pasa no esta planeando nada y se ve distraído...-

-hay algo que lo detiene,sus sentimientos-interrumpió yin

-los de su especie no sienten-respondió dib

-pero Zim esta defectuoso-agrego

-defec...¿como lo sabes?-pregunto

-yo se demasiadas cosas dib,tanto que da miedo-respondió

-a mi no me das miedo-argumento

-¿sabias que se cosas de tu pasado?

-¿que?

-nunca se te ocurra traicionarme-agrego-los dos defendemos la misma causa...destruir a los Irkens,tu vas por Zim y yo quiero deshacerme de tak-apenas terminado e decir esto toco un timbre anunciando la salida

-tenemos que irnos...

-bien y recuerda nuestro trato, ahora somos tu y yo contra ellos...

-¿ellos?

-Zim y tak...-

-no quiero ir contra tak-interrumpió dib

-yo iré contra ella,tu contra Zim, ¡por amor al sandwich! ¿entendiste?

-si-respondió

-genial, me voy debo llegar a casa antes de que Gomi se suicide porque lo deje solo con mi mama-dicho esto salio por una ventana mientras gritaba:"ya voy Gomi"

-¿quien es Gomi?-pensó

mientras afuera, ya un buen rato después y tak no había prestad ni la mínima atención a Zim si fuera a hacerle algo ya lo abría echo, así que Zim decidió acercarse...

-¿tak?-dijo mientras e acercaba pero prefería estar a una distancia suficiente como para salir corriendo

-dime-respondió de lo mas tranquila

-sobre lo de ayer, lo del beso...

-no importa, yo se que no te importo-interrumpió

-si me importo,me importo y demasiado me mata que me odies y que quieras matarme cuando yo te quiero tanto-pensó, pero en vez de decir lo que pensaba y lo que quería decir se limito a gritar-¡mientes!

-hay cosas que no decimos,y tal vez solo tal vez si nos atreviéramos a decirlas cambiarían muchas cosas, si me atreviera a confesar lo que siento...en este momento ya me abrías matado-pensó

-¿entonces si te importo?-pregunto

-¡no!-mintió

-a mi tampoco-respondió enojada,sabia perfectamente que mentía,solos engañaba a ella misma, pero no iba aceptar que pudiera sentir algo que no fuera desprecio contra el idiota de Zim  
-bien a ninguno le importo,y ahora ¿que? ¿eso era todo lo que venias a decir?

-si,bueno...

-¿no tienes nada mejor con que molestar?-interrumpió

-no..

-bien como ni a mi ni a ti nos importo y no tienes nada con que molestar, y no tenemos nada que hablar, me voy-dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa que se veía de lo mas falsa, mientras le daba un tic en el ojo. dicho eso se fue y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que al oyera, grito, grito y grito y nadie alrededor noto que había una "chica" parada en medio de la calle gritando con desesperación para desahogarse

y mientras Zim, ahí parado donde mismo sin moverse viendo hacia donde antes había estado tak parada frente a el...

-a mi si me importo-dijo en voz baja y se fue

mas tarde en casa de Zim...

Zim estaba acostado de cabeza en el sillón  
-¿porque echo todo a perder?-se quejo

-¿ ahhh?,¿que pasa?-pregunto GIR

-¿ porque no pude decirle la verdad?,¿ porque no pude decirle lo que siento?-grito mientras se golpeaba contra la pared-¿porque no pude decirle que la amo?-al reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho dejo de golpearse y se tapo la boca asustado de que hubiera dicho eso

-aww igualito a la novela-dijo GIR-porque no le dice la verdad,luego algo pasara y se arrepentirá...muchas cosas pueden cambiar si uno dice algo

-¿tu crees? moriría...

mientras tanto en casa de tak...

-mimi,¿ porque esta pasando esto? yo lo odio

-¿segura?¿segura jefecita segura?-pregunto la robot

-bueno...ya no se-respondo mientras bajaba la cabeza y la U.C.I se contentaba al tener la respuesta que esperaba

-es amor...

-aww me recuerda la novela-interrumpió GIR

-¿G.I.R cuanto oíste?¿como entraste?-pregunto tak

-entre por una puerta que vi abierta, nunca encontré la principal

-lo se, ay que hacer unos ajustes-agrego mimi

-¿a que has venido?

-tengo una nota de Zim-dijo el robotito

NOTA:tak,en realidad te mentí si me importo, y también tu me importas aunque no lo creas y comprendo si no quieres corresponderme... pero no lo soportare porque no quiero que me dejes...y si quieres matarme bien,porque prefiero eso a vivir sin ti...

P.D: ignora esta basura de carta cursi la escribió GIR no yo...

P.D 2: no es cierto fue usted amo

P.D 3:¡mientes!

te quiere Zim

P.D 4: también ignora eso, yo no te quiero

-Zim-suspiro casi pareciendo estar enamorada de esa cosa-eres un tonto-grito mientras arrugaba la hoja

-eso fue inesperado-dijo mimi

en casa de Zim,  
alguien toco al puerta y como no estaba GIR que para qua abriera Zim tubo que pararse a abrir

-¿tak?-pregunto confundido

-¿crees que puedes burlarte de mi?-grito mientras lo sacudía-¿lo crees?

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto

-de esto-respondió enojada mientras le aventaba la nota

-yo no escribí esto-dijo mientras veía la nota engarruñada

-¿entonces?-pregunto

-no lo se-respondió

-pero obviamente todo es una gran mentira ¿cierto?

-...

-pero claro que si, yo no te importo en lo mas mínimo-grito

-¿y acaso yo te importo?-pregunto Zim

-eh...-no tenia ni idea de que responder, si decía la verdad, seguramente se burlaría de ella,o al menos eso pensaba

-lo sabia,te da igual,-susurro casi llorando- entonces ¿como vienes a reclamarme que no me importas? si ni siquiera tendrías que importarme,solo tiene que importarme alguien y ese es Zim, a Zim solo le importa Zim y ya...-grito enojado

tak parecía estar a punto de llorar pero no iba a llorar,eso seria...humillante no iba a humillarse frente a Zim

-idiota-grito y le dio una cachetada a Zim

-¿porque fue eso?-pregunto mientras se sobaba la cara

-por idiota-susurro

Zim solo seguía a parado sin decir nada, podría haber empezado a gritar, podría haber echo muchas cosas, pero no hubiera servido de nada

-no vas a golpearme,¿no vas a...?,no,eres muy débil-dijo

-no, no voy a golpearte,no voy a defenderme pero no porque sea débil sino porque no soy capaz de hacerte daño, y porque soy un idiota...por quererte tanto-pensó

-¿y no vas a decir nada? me voy, y espero sepas que no puedes burlarte de mi...-dicho esto se fue rápido porque sabia que en cualquier momento lloraría

-¿que paso?-pregunto GIR

-eso es lo que quiero que tu me expliques-dijo mientras el entregaba la nota y y el robotito soltaba risitas nerviosas porque sabia lo que le esperaba...


End file.
